Toontown Wiki:Administrators
Toontown Wiki Administrators (also known as System Operators Sysop) are special users of Toontown Wiki that have special powers (i.e. ban users, set up pages for deletion, deleting vandalism, and others.) The administrators with their names shown here are live administrators; yes there are unnamed administrators that are watching you even if they are not listed here. Live administrators are admins that work but can afford to have their user info compromised (not that they want them to be.) Note: If you've been inactive for more than 60 days, your rights may be provoked. If you feel like you're going to disappear in the next 60 days or so, please write a brief description on your and/or blog post. If you happen to return after the 60-day period, you may request for user rights again. Administrators Flippers** (Userpage • Talk Page • ) Flippers was a regular user that is Vultraz's wiki coworker and now an administrator focused on making the site better and deleting vandalism. Man for the job (Userpage • Talk Page • ) Man for the job is an admin, promoted by Flippers, and bureaucrat, promoted by Wikia. He replaced Vultraz due to inactivity. He is now focusing on watching the wiki activity, making sure nobody has any problems, adding pictures to pages, deleting useless copies of pages and like Cheese0, looking for bad editors. He is now focused on being a help-admin (e.g: answers problems and questions) and to get more involved in the wiki projects. Cheese0* (Userpage • Talk Page • ) Cheese0 is an admin promoted by Flippers. He is now being focused watching the wiki activity for deleting vandalism, spam, and putting delete tags on fake, non-in game pages; also looking for bad editors. GamerPerson (Userpage • Talk Page • ) GamerPerson is an admin originally supposed to be promoted by Flippers, however he took a long time, so instead, he asked Wikia to promote him; the community agreed and Wikia made him an admin. He focuses on making new projects and features for the wiki. Him and Bermuda are currently working on the biggest project on this wiki to date. It is Project: Toontown Colors. Bermuda (Userpage • Talk Page • ) Bermuda is an admin promoted by Wikia thanks to the Wiki's Users agreement via an election. Bermuda mainly focuses on improving wiki performance, clearing spam, watching the Wiki Activity (along with Template changes), and basically edit some pages that need revamping. Bermuda also specializes in template-making. Theevina Information about him may be added here later... (Userpage • Talk Page • ) ---- Bureaucrats are mainly highlighted in Indigo. Administrators are mainly highlighted in Dark Orange. * - means this Admin is Semi-Active ** - means this Admin is Inactive Rollbacks :''Read more: '' Though, not having Sysop privileges, they have similar jobs they can do around the Wiki. They can instantly revert an edit made by a user to the last contributor who edited before them. Contact these rollbacks if there are no online administrators: *JellyrollZillerwig (Talk Page • ) *ToontasticToon212 (Talk Page • ) Official rollbacks are highlighted in Forest Green in several pages. If you see a user impersonating as a rollback that is not listed here, please contact an administrator. Secret Administrators Secret Administrators are special administrators that do not have userpages or names; but they rather observe what is happening on the wiki. Even if a public admin does not see you do something, you may be banned without notice by a special admin. Please follow the rules or you may get banned! Administrators Administrators